1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing unit configured to supply developer to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductive member.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a developing unit including a developing portion having a developing roller that carries developer, and a developer storage portion configured to accommodate the developer and arranged adjacent to the developing portion is known. More specifically, the developing portion in this technology includes a supply roller configured to supply the developer to the developing roller and a regulating member configured to regulate the thickness of the developer carried on the developing roller by coming into sliding contact with the developing roller.
A partitioning wall configured to partition between the developing portion and the developer storage portion is formed with a supply port for supplying the developer from the developer storage portion to the developing portion. Then, the supply port is formed in such a manner that an upper end thereof is positioned above a contact position where the regulating member contacts the developing roller when the developing unit is mounted on the image forming apparatus.